


Hold All My Calls

by Meveret



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Blood, Blow Job, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gore, M/M, flustered diego, is the best diego, lab coat snuggles, the limo is rocking, those are fun too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meveret/pseuds/Meveret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin pays a surprise visit to Diego after the CEO has been away for far too long. (Birthday gift for das-uberchicken)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold All My Calls

Such a nice day. The sun hung bright and warm in the afternoon sky ever smiling down. Kevin smiled back. Three weeks had passed. He very much enjoyed getting up every morning to work, but something key was missing. Around the corner rose a large factory only a few blocks walk from the radio studio. Outside sat a limo he knew well. Kevin’s grin widen as the guards let him past.

"And as per contract terms, you are required to show up every day of the year."

Diego stood in a side conference room, the noise and blood of the factory behind thin walls still fresh in the minds of his new managers. They stood in matching suits, faces tense in their attempts to keep a smile. He faced the group, black suit and gold cuff links with only a hint of blood on his lab coat. Black eyes narrowed as he continued.

"After all, StrexCorp is providing you with housing, with health insurance." A grin on that cruel face, each in the room knowing its true meaning. "It would be a shame for you to disappoint us."

"Diego!"

Kevin burst through the door, at once seeing his lover. He ran up, tackling Diego into a hug as he buried his face into his chest. Diego looked down at a smile beaming up and his stern expression melted. They kissed, long, ignoring the others in the room.

"My darling, it’s so wonderful to see you!"

Kevin pawed at Diego’s hair, lips wanting more. They found a tender neck. Diego shuddered in joy, holding his treasure closer.

"Mmm I missed you, Diego."

A single eye stared in longing, the normal set stitched shut long ago. Diego met the gaze, hand caressing the side of Kevin’s face. A kiss in return, tongue following each finger. Time had stopped. Diego wanted nothing more than to hear that beautiful voice, to hold that perfect form against his.

"Kevin, it’s been far too long."

Diego leaned in to kiss again but Kevin pulled back, noticing the others still standing at attention.

"Oh! I hope I’m not interrupting anything."

Diego grinned at his new prospects. “Nonsense.” He held out a hand. “Allow me to introduce the new managers of our main factory. Hand picked by yours truly.”

"Ohh."

Kevin stepped closer to the group, sharp teeth on display in a wide smile. Even he could see the scars along their necks and heads where his skilled lover had molded them into the perfect employees.

"Well, it’s very nice to meet you." Blood dripped from Kevin’s fangs. With Diego, none moved, but now they backed up, only a step or two yet the fear was plain. "I hope all of you work hard!"

"Oh, don’t worry. They will."

Diego stood behind Kevin, hugging him from behind. It wasn’t the sharp suit or the guns or the sadistic glint in Diego’s eyes that garnered him utmost respect. It was his tender embrace of Kevin, fearless as he kissed those lips again, not at all bothered by the teeth and claws. A monster taming an even greater monster. Kevin giggled, enjoying the gentle hands against his chest.

"I’m going to have to ask you to wait just a little longer, my dear."

Diego saw that perfect smile fade and removed his lab coat, placing it around Kevin’s shoulders.

"Just a few more minutes until I finish up here."

His hand rested under Kevin’s chin, mind picturing the man naked and panting under him. Kevin nodded, leaving Diego with a bit of blood trickling from his lip as teeth left a mark; hinting at the fun soon to be had. A tingle down the CEO’s spine as he watched his lover exit through the door. He turned back to his employees, face red.

In the hallway, Kevin stood amid blood stained walls and dripping organs in a love sick haze. His arms wrapped around himself, enjoying the warmth of the lab coat as he nuzzled into a shoulder. The smell of cologne met his nose and he let out a long exhale at the memory of Diego naked, his scent, his taste as they embraced. Just a little longer.

Shouting could be heard, followed by a gun shot. Diego stepped out of the room, ignoring anything else but Kevin. His cheeks still glowed red as he took Kevin’s hand, leading him out to the limo. Against the door he couldn’t wait even to get inside, pinning his lover with a rough kiss. Claws dug into his back, just as eager. He let out a cry from the sudden pain, reveling in each screaming nerve. Kevin looked up with a confident grin as their lips met again. His fingers raked lower until a hand teased between Diego’s legs. Already so hard.

A gasp as Diego managed to get the door open. They finished their kiss, sliding into the leather seats. Kevin gave a laugh as the door shut.

"Oh! What’s this?"

Amid tinted windows and dim light, Diego met Kevin’s eye. He could barely find words for the sight of Kevin smiling, holding the flowers he had picked himself. Yellow dandelions, sunflowers mixed with reds and oranges.

"Diego, you don’t have to get me flowers every time we meet."

"Yes." Diego leaned in, having been apart from his lover far too long. "Yes I do."

He traced a cheek, down a neck to Kevin’s hand. A squeeze back as he took it, brining it to his lips. Kevin blushed.

"I want you surrounded by flowers and gold, always smiling."

The sound of Kevin’s laughter made the CEO’s heart leap. His chest fluttered more as legs slid against his, Kevin sitting in his lap with his single eye narrowed, focusing on nothing else but Diego. Fingers through his hair, a flower being placed, followed by another. Kevin grinned, decorating his boyfriend in yellow. All the while, Diego’s skin flushed red and he too chuckled, taking a flower of his own to weave into Kevin’s hair.

"I have a gift for you, too."

Diego placed another flower. “Mmm you do?”

"Yes."

Kevin’s tone grew low. His boyfriend leaned in for a kiss only to be denied by a single finger. Diego watched as his suit was unbuttoned so lips could reach tender, warm skin. Lower the fingers worked until reaching the belt. Already Diego’s hands gripped the seat, dark eyes closing as he tilted his head back.

"K, Kevin!"

A kiss on his erection, pulled free and needy. Such skilled lips teasing the head before Kevin took in the length, full, his tongue wet and hot against grateful nerves. A gasp from above, Diego unable to hold back a moan. Those teeth mere inches away as Kevin sucked and licked. Laughter erupted, the CEO not having such pleasure in far too long. His voice cracked as he yelled.

"KEVIN!!"

Even with closed eyes he could feel Kevin smile back. Pulling back, Kevin let his fangs hover, drawing the finale out even longer. Diego threw his head back and forth, fingers tight in Kevin’s hair. So close. Amid the wonderful display of skill, a voice crackled on the speaker.

"Sir. Are we returning to HQ? Or would you like me to drive you somewhere else."

Eyes opening, Diego fumbled against the far wall, not ready to press the button and respond. He let out another shaking moan, Kevin still between his legs, working diligently.

"D, drive…"

His voice came out a high pitched whine.

"Drive home."

A sharp exhale, the driver hearing Kevin’s name being praised. Diego tried to gather himself but found only frantic breaths.

"Hold… all… my… calls."


End file.
